


Can't you see the colours?

by Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool



Series: Colours (Ryden soulmate au) [1]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Cute Ryan, Gay, M/M, Mix-Ups, Soul Mate AU, coffee shop AU, confused brendon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool/pseuds/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool
Summary: (Soulmate au: you see the world in black and white until you touch your soulmate. Also coffee shop au bc I love those)Brendon is supposed to be meeting his date, but they're late. When Dallon finally shows up, Brendon gets the shock of his life and Dallon doesn't really know what's going on.(I use colour because I'm British, sue me.)





	Can't you see the colours?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic. I'm not really expecting anyone to read it but I had an idea. Comment what you think of it and please try to ignore any grammar or spelling mistakes, unless they are very major.

Brendon sat alone in the grey coffee shop, waiting for his date to arrive, knee bouncing with nerves. After many Skype calls and late night texts they were finally meeting up. What if they didn't get their colours? What if something went wrong? He took a shaky breath and bit his lip, glancing at the clock above the door. He was late. By precisely... Twenty three minutes. Brendon sighed sadly and looked around the café. An old guy with a laptop in the corner, an old couple, and a girl around his age with hardly enough clothing, flirting with the guy behind the counter who was sporting some rather impressive eyeliner and also seemed close to his age. But no Dallon.

Just as Brendon was about to leave, Dallon slid into the seat opposite him.

"You're twenty nine minutes late," he stated.

"I'm really sorry," said Dallon, sounding sincere, "traffic was hell. But it's amazing the finally meet you in person," he added, offering Brendon a smile that the younger boy slowly returned.

"That's ok. I was just scared you didn't want to meet up. I'll go get us drinks, yeah?" 

At Dallon's nod, Brendon stood up and walked over to the counter to order drinks. The guy with the eyeliner seemed greatful to get away from the girl and smiled brightly at Brendon. "What can I get you?" He asked.

Brendon ordered drinks and waited as the guy, his name tag read Ryan, made them. He then payed, smiling slightly as Ryan struggled with the till and at Ryan's blush when their fingers bumped as he counted out the change. "Enjoy your drinks," he mumbled, as Brendon nodded his thanks and walked back over to Dallon.

All his life, Brendon had wanted to know what colours looked like. He was really hoping Dallon would be the one to show him.

He sat down, handing Dallon his drink and taking a sip of his own, "So..." He said, after a minute of slightly awkward silence.

"So..." Responded Dallon, chuckling quietly and reaching over to take his hand. The Ryan guy was giving them strange looks.

Suddenly, Brendon tensed, staring down at his hand entwined with Dallon's, almost spilling his coffee. Their hands were no longer grey. Colours slowly bloomed around them and he looked up at the boy opposite him, "Do you see them?" Brendon asked softly. Dallon just looked at him, confused.

"See what?"

The younger boys smile fell, "c-can't you see the colours?"

"I'm sorry Brenny. Maybe they're just late...It isn't always immediate..."

Brendon worried his lower lip. Ryan way still giving them strange looks, his honey eyes (what a beautiful colour) wide and focused, more specifically, on Brendon.

Instead of saying anything, Brendon just nodded, and the couple were soon chatting about random things. But Dallon's colours still didn't come.

After several cups of coffee, Dallon had to leave to avoid traffic, "are you sure you don't wanna come and stay over Brenny?" He asked, hand hovering over the car door handle.

"Sorry Dal. Next time though, I promise," he said the last bit with a smile, which Dallon returned before kissing his cheek and opening the door.

"Ok. Talk later yeah? Stay safe Brenny."

"Of course," he said, closing the door for him and blowing a kiss as he drove off.

Once he was sure Dallon was out of sight, he walked back to the coffee shop and made his way to the counter, startling Ryan who immediately looked at the ground when he saw who it was, "Did you have a nice date?" Ryan asked politely.

Brendon said nothing for a moment, looking at the honey coloured eyes and soft brown hair. Colour. Colour, almost as soon as he'd bought the drinks. Almost as soon as his fingers brushed Ryan's. "You're seeing colour. And so am i. Which is a little awkward, because my date isn't. Because I have to explain why I went colour with the guy who made our drinks not the guy I am dating. Do you see how this may be a slight problem?"

Ryan swallowed and looked up at him, "yeah," he said simply, trying to gather his thoughts, "I'm seeing colour and I can see how this may be awkward. But your boyfriend seems nice. I recommend staying with him and forgetting this ever happened."

"I can't just forget about the person who gave me colour."

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is gonna be part of a series, because I wanna leave this here but continue the story. I hope you liked it.


End file.
